


Found Love In A Hopeless Place

by iamgoku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, Dathomir, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Former Villain, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Lesbians in Space, Loss of Virginity, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sith, Teasing, Togruta - Freeform, Yuri, former jedi, former sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Ventress spent most of her days collecting Bounty's and most of her nights drowning her sorrows and regrets in bars, trying desperately to forget her past and her mistakes, this is until one night she is stopped by a former enemy, and former Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. One year later, the two are lovers and in a genuine relationship, involving some interesting dynamics between the former Sith and the former Jedi.  Ventress x Ahsoka, set after season 6 and before ROTS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) first of all I want to wish everyone reading this a happy holidays, I hope your christmas is going well, and to those who don't celebrate christmas, I still wish you guys a happy and enjoyable time of the year.
> 
> This is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfiction (except for the crossover I have in the works between Star Wars and Wicked The Musical ) but this is my first published Star Wars piece.
> 
> This little piece came about after I read some Ventress/Ahsoka fics on AO3 and was shocked at the minority of the pairing in fanfiction, I have been a fan of the ship for some time, but haven't searched out much stories about them until recently.
> 
> This idea was born from my desire for more Ventress/Ahsoka works.
> 
> I did initially plan this as a oneshot, but (like a lot of my writing) the chapter ended up longer than I planned, and I had to end it where it ends below, but I may continue it depending on your responce.
> 
> The fic takes place after season 5 (and 6) of Star Wars The Clone Wars, but before Revenge of The Sith, and is an AU of sorts.

Light shone in through the gaps in the lowered window shades, allowing small glimpses of the afternoon sun to filter through into the room of the inn.

The Inn itself was a modest little establishment, the room reflected that, not too flashy but it had the essentials, and Ventress had definitely spent her nights in worse places, ones that would make this one look like one of the high class Coruscant apartments.

Asajj Ventress had definitely had her mixture of good and bad fortune ever since her separation from the Sith and Count Dooku, the former Sith apprentice and Assassin was now working as a Bounty Hunter.

Chasing after lowlifes and criminals, or anyone who was up for bounty and either capturing or killing them, among other jobs. It was a change from her previous lifestyle, but it paid, and kept her afloat.

She was reclining back on a lounge chair with a glass of Juma Juice in hand, twirling it around slowly as she gave a small sigh.

The Clone Wars were still raging across the Galaxy, seemingly getting worse every day, though Ventress didn't concern herself with the war, doing her best to avoid it all together and not get involved, as well as The Jedi.

She had dealt with enough Jedi to last her a lifetime, and was glad to not have to deal with them anymore.

Well...except for one. Though the one in question was technically no longer a Jedi, no longer a Jedi Padawan, but an outcast, having been abandoned by those she thought where her allies, cast out into the world with nothing but her wits and her skills to survive.

Ventress couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging with the younger girl.

For Ahsoka...

Of course it hadn't always been that way, her prior experiences with Skywalker's apprentice had been ones of conflict and battle due to their own sides and the ancient conflict of Jedi and Sith, as well as their Masters, and own ideologies.

An exception to this had been when Ahsoka was on the run during the whole Temple Bombing fiasco, when she had assisted her.

However her next encounter with Ahsoka following that had been very different.

Despite her new lifestyle being more than enough to support herself, and allow her to work out her aggression and other urges, she still had personal problems and issues, one being recurring bouts of depression.

These had come about before, and at varying degrees. Sometimes from her actions under Dooku, some of which she had grown to regret, or what she had done afterwards, it wasn't like her current occupation, she could choose whether or not she wanted to take a job, and decide whether or not it was something she was ok with doing. When she had been under Dooku's tutelage, and when she aligned with The Dark Side, she had done things out of loyalty and to prove herself, things that no longer agreed with her and even haunted her.

Worse, she had even enjoyed it; she had enjoyed causing pain and death, and revelled in her actions against the Jedi and the innocent.

That's not to say she hadn't killed since, nor would she not kill again, her occupation obviously did give her jobs where capturing and recovering were not an option, and she did sometimes actively take jobs where killing was essential, but only if she agreed with it, if she personally viewed her target as someone deserving of death for their crimes.

As well as having killed in either self-defence, or pre-emptive self-defence.

But her past still held a heavy weight that did at times cause her strain, and had even overpowered her when it became too heavy to bear.

One of such times, she found herself in a bar, downing drink after drink, the minutes turned to hours as she became more and more inebriated, her senses dulled as she continued to drink herself into a drunken stupor, attempting to drown her memories and feelings in alcohol.

And that's when she appeared.

Despite her inebriated state, she still did sense her arrival in the bar, even with her dulled senses, at first she didn't believe it, that the younger girl would be in such a place, the bar was crawling with less than honest patrons, criminals and thugs alike were sprawled about, some surrounded by one or more scantily clad women.

But even so, in she walked, into the alcohol soaked pit that Ventress had taken up temporary residence.

She had quickly made her way over to Ventress, who had glanced up at her with half lidded eyes before Ahsoka spoke, her soft words barely registering to Ventress who turned back to the glass she had set down, picking up a bottle and about to refill it, when Ahsoka's hand gripped the bottle as well, again speaking as she tried to set the bottle down, saying she had already drank more than enough.

Ventress had been less than willing to comply, and had drunkenly lashed out at Ahsoka, however her attempts had been less than successful, and after she had fallen to the floor after having tripped over her own feet, she had been helped up by the younger girl, who then proceeded to escort her from the bar, the former Sith no longer having the energy to fight back, and soon after she passed out.

Awakening the next day, she was surprised to find herself in a rented room that was not her own, and soon after the sight of Ahsoka bringing her some food.

After the previous night's events, Ventress was angered over being found in such a state by the former Padawan, as well as her own humiliation, having tripped herself and then having to be carried out like a common drunk…A small part of her internally agreed with that notion, she had been finding herself inside bars and clubs more often lately, and more often than not a single drink had turned to several, then many.

The only difference this time was that she had awoken to someone taking care of her, despite the blow to her pride and ego.

They had sat in silence for some time, as Ventress had slowly and somewhat cautiously ate, she didn't exactly trust Ahsoka at that point, but knew she wouldn't sink so low as to poison her, her hunger gradually overtook her and she had sped up her pace.

Ventress spoke first, asking her what she was doing on the planet, and how she had found her.

Ahsoka explained she had gotten transport on a cargo vessel, in exchange for work, her reason for travelling to the planet also being employment as well as the fact she hadn't wished to stay on Coruscant. She had been travelling around, taking odd jobs where she could, her best and most preferred work being mechanic jobs, and working on ships, using her knowledge and that she had picked up from her former Master.

She had only been on the planet for two days, and had been out for a walk, wanting to look around, when she had sensed Ventress presence, something that came with ease given their former meetings, but had been surprised to find the former Sith hauled up in a bar completely intoxicated.

She was silent after that for a few minutes, obviously wanting to ask Ventress what was wrong, but wanting to be delicate about it.

Finally Ventress spoke up before she could, and said that she didn't help, that she was doing fine on her own, which got a small snort of disbelief from Ahsoka, who then brought up her state the night before, saying that she had went back to the bar earlier in curiosity before Ventress had awoken, one of the bar tenders having told her that Ventress's state the night before was a more casual occurrence over time.

After hearing this Ventress was silent momentarily before she verbally lashed out, saying it was none of the younger girl's business, and that her life was hers to live, before she got up, shakily at first before she regained her composure, and had promptly left, Ahsoka hadn't stopped her.

This hadn't been the last time they had met up, only a week later, after Ventress had returned from another job, she ventured further into the city once more, and once more she ended up in the same bar, however this time threatening the bar tender who she recognised from the week earlier about speaking about her again.

She made her way over to the table where she usually sat, in one of the darker corners, but was surprised when she saw Ahsoka waiting for her, she had been barely paying attention, and had somehow not sensed her presence until she was right in front of her.

Before she could say a word, Ahsoka had stood up and approached her, she offered Ventress a drink back at her apartment, having had found some temporary employment.

Ventress was initially not interested, and told the former Padawan outright that she had no desire to engage in her company, but Ahsoka had argued with her, saying that she would simply wait in the bar, and that she suspected she would end up carrying or dragging a drunken Ventress out yet again.

The bounty hunter sat down and was prepared to ignore her, but found she couldn't, every time she was about to take a drink, she was distracted by Ahsoka, sitting across from her at the bar, and had after half an hour of nursing a glass, finally let out an annoyed growl and marched over to the younger girl, who merely gave her a victorious smile as they walked towards the exit.

That had been a year ago now.

After going back to Ahsoka's apartment, Ventress had been greatly annoyed to find the drink Ahsoka was offering was non-alcoholic Juma Juice, but couldn't be bothered walking to the nearest bar, and had simply accepted the offering.

The two got to talking, with Ahsoka doing the bulk of it, speaking off her current job, and making small talk, the minutes turned into hours, the conversation still going, Ventress still not speaking much.

However she found it wasn't as bad as she had initially thought, and that she actually didn't dislike their night together, by the time they realised what time it was, Ahsoka had declared Ventress would stay the night, having quickly made up a bed on the couch.

Although Ventress was about to argue that she had no concern over travelling back to her own housing, holding no fear over any potential danger she would face, after all she was still as powerful as she had been back when Ahsoka had met her during her Jedi days, she ended up staying the night.

This was the first of many nights, as Ahsoka continued to show up and offer her company, Ventress began to show less resistance, and even began to look forward to, and enjoy their time together.

However this began to change, Ventress's feelings for Ahsoka began to shift from being casual acquaintances to even friends as some would call them, Ahsoka having even lightly declared her as such one night when they were passing the time, having found it amusing that her former enemy was now her friend.

This had caused Ventress to pause and consider this, they were friends in a sense, both of them enjoying the others company, initially she would have said it was mainly out of necessity or convenience, as the two knew each other from before and knowing no one else, or not wanting to know anyone else, they were drawn to one another out of a mutual convenience.

But she realised even if it had been initially true for her, she did at least consider them friends at that point, even having found out more about the younger girl during their times together, she had even shared some of her stories from back during her time with Skywalker.

Ventress had been less than willing to exchange stories of her time with Dooku, not wishing to bring it up, nor subject Ahsoka to those horrible truths, she did however let slip some of her fonder memories, before her training with Dooku, but still did keep a lot to herself, as did Ahsoka.

Their friendship however shifted again over the next few months, both of them realised it, but didn't voice it, as they were growing closer than friends, there was something growing between them, feelings that both were trying to supress or hide were beginning to show.

There was also troubles, as Ventress did find herself back at Bars several times, some of these nights worse than others, Ahsoka would always end up dragging her out or carrying her out if she fell unconscious, this did lead to arguments between them as Ahsoka didn't like seeing her falling back into such a state, saying Ventress was stronger than that.

One night their arguing was going full swing, with both of them yelling, and Ventress had angrily shouted, asking the younger girl why she even bothered, and what happened next had shocked her to her core.

Ahsoka hadn't responded verbally but had pushed her back up against the wall and pressed her lips firmly against hers.

Ventress had frozen, completely taken back by the action and the feeling of Ahsoka's lips on hers, this continued until Ahsoka had broken the kiss, the only sounds filling the room where of her breathing before she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle, saying it was because she cared about her.

It was in that moment that both of them could no longer deny the feelings that had been growing, the odd glances that they thought the other wouldn't notice, the sense of calm and peace they had when in the others company, as well as the longing.

That night they had both finally spoken about their feelings and attractions for the other, both were unsure of where to go next, but found comfort as they feel asleep, Ahsoka cuddled up with her head resting on Ventress's chest as the former Sith's arms wrapped around her.

Their feelings now laid bare, the two were able to continue their friendship, which was now a budding relationship, finding it easier to open up to one another, all the while enjoying the others company even more so than before.

One thing that did take some time, was their more private time, Ventress was experiencing a growing need and desire for the younger girl, wanting to indulge in her and the pleasure that would come from it; however Ahsoka was nervous about that, and had expressed these feeling to Ventress.

And while being understanding, given the fact that Ahsoka hadn't done anything like that before, and was a virgin, and given her Jedi past, had been taught to abhor from the concept of loving another as she did Ventress, the other woman still experienced the slowly rising desire to consummate their relationship physically.

At one point her feelings even taking on a darker note as her desires grew, whispering thoughts telling her to take Ahsoka, to take what was hers, and her pleasure that would come from it, to not care of any protests or anxieties of the former Jedi, that she should have what she wants, even if taking it by force.

Ventress had quickly dismissed those feelings, feeling disgusted at the thought of doing something like that to Ahsoka, something she knew would traumatise the younger girl and only serve to sever or destroy their relationship. She also knew this was the lingering presence of The Dark Side affecting her, trying to seduce her once more to become one with it, but she rejected those thoughts, as she now knew her destiny lied elsewhere.

As well as with the young girl she was finding herself falling for more every day.

Her patience did pay off however, as one afternoon, Ahsoka had approached her, her appearance held the still showing signs of anxiety and nervousness, though also conviction, as she said she was ready, and wanted to cross that line she had been apprehensive and worried to cross for some time.

That night, they had done it, they had sex.

Ventress had taken the first initiative, and held the lead throughout, promising to be gentle as it was Ahsoka's first time. She had also assured Ahsoka that she didn't have to worry about reciprocating if she didn't want to, or if she felt nervous, knowing her lack of experience and that the former Padawan was worried about pleasing her. Ventress had, as she said, been gentle and caring, but at the same time she was sure to make Ahsoka's first time memorable.

And memorable it was, as Ventress brought Ahsoka to orgasm again and again, the bed they were on was nothing but crumpled sheets and discarded blankets by the time they were done, the sheets soaked in sweat as was their bodies as Ahsoka was tired and close to passing out, Ventress merely planted several soft kisses on her as she pulled the covers up over them, allowing the exhausted younger girl to let sleep take its hold, as she merely lay there and took in the pleasant scent of both their bodies mingled together.

That was the first of many times over the coming months, as Ventress continued to please her more, Ahsoka in turn learnt how to please Ventress, learning the others likes and dislikes, as well as those of her own body and what she liked.

Ventress was more than happy to indulge Ahsoka, letting her explore and make use of her body, and vice versa.

They had also learnt Ahsoka would more often than not enjoy taking the more submissive role, indulging in Ventress's body as the other women saw fit, telling Ahsoka when and where to pleasure her, as well as deciding how and when to reciprocate.

Sometimes Ahsoka would beg for the opportunity to pleasure Ventress, while the bounty hunter would merely tease her, letting Ahsoka's and her own desire grow until finally granting her permission to finish her.

Ventress enjoyed their private time together, as long as she was with Ahsoka, however she did get a certain kick out of Ahsoka's submissive tendencies, sometimes they would even slip back into some of their former habits or facades, role playing and having Ahsoka be the poor captured Padawan at the mercy of the cruel Sith Mistress.

That was a particular role play that had taken some to come into action, Ahsoka being the one to suggest it, Ventress was unsure and hesitant, which made Ahsoka worried and apologise for bringing it up, but Ventress had said she would consider it, and after much personal debate she had agreed, assuring Ahsoka that it would merely be acting, and for both of their enjoyment, and that if at any time the younger girl wished to stop, all she had to do was ask.

This had led to that particular fantasy being played out on some occasion, Ahsoka would curse her name as Ventress would tantalisingly tease and play rough with her, all the while they both were enjoying it, Ahsoka even more so, but Ventress was happy to be pleasing her and gained enjoyment from Ashoka's.

Back in the present, Ventress was still reclining back on the couch, the cold glass still in her hand, the Juma Juice, non-alcoholic of course, as she hadn't touched any alcohol in months, promising Ahsoka she wouldn't.

Her thoughts however had an effect on her, as she had reminisced about some of their private sexual endeavours, she had began to make herself more and more aroused, her body reacting to her desires as she let out a small breath.

Placing the glass down she glanced at a nearby clock, Ahsoka would be back soon. Her pale right hand found it's way to her left breast and began to caress the clothed flesh as she felt her nipples begin to stiffen in want.

After about a minute, she found herself getting too hot and the constriction of her clothes was overcome as she cast them off, save for her black leather boots, that went up to a few inches below her knees, she kept them on as her left hand descended down to her lower lips, her pale flesh parting to reveal her moistening pink insides.

Ventress hoped Ahsoka would be back soon.

(Later with Ahsoka)

As Ahsoka walked towards the door to her room, the one she currently shared with her partner, she felt a ripple in the force, a small feeling that she picked on, of want and desire.

Knowing where it was coming from almost instantly, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips, Ventress obviously was in the mood, probably pacing around and waiting for her to return so that they could have some fun.

Unlocking the door, she entered their room, stopping only to turn and close the door behind her.

"I'm back!" she called out as she placed a bag down on the small raised table near the door and turned, walking further into the room she let out a small gasp at what she saw, her eyes widened at the sight of Ventress leaning back on the lounge with her legs spread, one hand resting on the back of her head while the other was circling her lower lips, now dripping with an obvious moisture that trickled down onto the lounge itself.

"I know. I've been waiting for your return" Ventress's low husky voice travelled across the room, causing Ahsoka to shiver slightly as it reached her ears.

"Waiting all day for you to come home, and serve your Mistress" Ventress continued, her tone gaining a seductive edge to it as she continued to rub herself slowly, teasingly as Ahsoka looked on.

The younger girl's mouth suddenly going dry as her eyes were focused on the naked body of her lover, the wetness coming from between Ventress's legs looking particularly thirst quenching to the former Jedi, who was still frozen in shock and budding arousal.

"Unless...You don't wish to serve me?" Ventress continued, raising a brow with a questioning tone, however internally she was being serious, if Ahsoka didn't want to, or wasn't in the mood, she wouldn't force the issue, as she knew sometimes Ahsoka would come home tired, just as she herself did from some of her Bounty's.

So she waited for Ahsoka's response, which didn't take too long to come.

"Of course not" Ahsoka said her tone soft and quit as she stared at Ventress's still wet and inviting core.

"I would love to...I was merely surprised is all" she continued in the same soft tone, causing Ventress to smile teasingly.

"Then what are you waiting for, I've been waiting all day, and I won't stand to be kept waiting any longer" Ventress said seductively as she spread her lower lips apart even wider, giving Ahsoka a wider view of her entrance, and causing her to subconsciously lick her lips as she began her approach.

"Ah-Ah" Ventress spoke up, causing Ahsoka to pause. "On your knees" she said as her eyes gained a further teasing glint. "Crawl to me"

Ahsoka quickly did as she was told, dropping to her hands and knees, before she began crawling across the floor towards the lounge, the sight of her lover causing her breathing to begin to speed up as her own body began to heat up with want and arousal.

"That's my good girl" Ventress said slowly, as Ahsoka reached the edge of the lounge.

Ahsoka couldn't help but take a breath through her nose, inhaling the scent drifting from her lover's neither region, it was so inviting and enticing, she had long since gotten over her anxiety, and now enjoyed burying her face into the other woman's lower lips and tasting her, having her thighs wrapped around her head as she brought Ventress to climax again and again, taking pleasure in pleasing her, but also loving how Ventress always wished to please her as well, making sure Ahsoka's needs were met.

Taking another deep inhale, Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a throaty moan.

"Asajj..." she moaned lustfully, causing the former Sith to narrow her eyes.

"That's Mistress Asajj" Ventress corrected sternly, causing Ahsoka to instantly realise her minor folly.

"Mistress Asajj..." Ahsoka said correcting herself, causing Ventress to regain her former expression.

Ventress then extended her right leg down off the lounge and towards Ahsoka, pointing her boot at the younger girl, Ahsoka knew what was coming next.

"Now pet...take...them ...off" she said slowly, annunciating each word as she pointed the toe of her boot clad feet at her.

Ahsoka nodded slowly with a small pleased smile on her face.

"Yes Mistress" she replied happily with a smile, to which Ventress returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go!
> 
> Originally this was supposed to just be a quicker more sexual related oneshot, as I have only experimented with sexual scene recently in my story 'A startling Disocvery' and wanted to try my hand at this pairing in a more sexual oneshot.
> 
> However I found myself writing more and delving into the backstory betweeen the relationship between Asajj and Ahsoka, and how it began, and the backstory you see above formed, with the more sexualised steamy bits only really appearing near the end.
> 
> I do have ideas for the next chapter, which may have been given away in the tags above XD
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue? Did you like what you read above? If so, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
